


She Tells His Story

by writergirl3005



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, Wondertrev Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: Diana was the only one left who had known Steve while he was still alive. And it was up to her to tell his story. Fill for Wondertrev Week 2020; Quotes/Lyrics
Kudos: 5
Collections: Wondertrev Week 2020





	She Tells His Story

The words from a song she had been hearing a lot of recently flew into her mind: _Let me tell you what I wish I'd known, when I was young and dreamed of glory. You have no control - who lives, who dies, who tells your story._

She was the only one now who had known Steve when he was still alive, and it was up to her to be the one to tell his story.

* * *

"He was a career soldier," she told Barry. "He enlisted as soon as he was old enough to serve. He believed in protecting his country and his people, and he was determined to do what he could to protect them."

She also told Barry about Steve's family: "They owned a ranch in Oregon, something that had been in their family for generations. His father was Howard, and his mother was Helena. They accepted me as a daughter when I visited them after the war. His sister Edith - the only surviving child the Trevors had - moved in with her children after she was widowed by the war. We became very close. I still have contact with the family from time to time."

"They know about, you know?" asked Barry, waving his hands around to indicate the Bat Cave.

"They do know about me, and that I have contact with other heroes. Nothing more than that."

She spent the rest of her time that day with Barry, regaling him with stories she had heard about Steve's childhood and youth.

* * *

She told Lois about what had attracted her to him: "His bravery, his sense of goodness, his nobility and his determination to do the right thing."

"And I bet it didn't hurt that he was attractive as well," said Lois with a smile.

"He had the most beautiful blue eyes. They were the same shade as the sea and the sky around Themiscerya. A part of me expected the colour of his eyes to change with the sky as the day passed, and I was slightly disappointed to see that it wasn't the case."

* * *

She told Steve's great grand niece Tracy, a giggling girl of fifteen with romantic notions about how they met. "He was on a mission, and he was flying back to London to pass on some intel he had found. He had crashed right on the coast of my island and almost drowned. I saved him."

"Did you fall in love with him then and there?" Tracy asked, filled with romantic notions as people were wont to do at that age.

She smiled slightly. "I didn't fall in love with him at first sight." Tracy's smile fell. "But," Diana continued, "I did fall in love with him over the few days we were together. Is that enough to soothe your romantic heart?"

Tracy had laughed and had thrown her arms around Diana. "It does," she said. "Thank you so much, Aunt Diana."

* * *

Clark had asked her why she kept so much faith in humanity, despite seeing the depths of cruelty they could sink to.

Diana knew that Clark wanted to know why she did so, and how it differed from Clark's view.

"It was one of the last things that Steve told me before he died. People were capable of evil deeds but were also capable of great goodness. And Steve helped me to realise that." She did her best to blink back the tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes. She would not think of what-ifs; it would only lead to more misery down the line.

"He sacrificed himself for the good of humanity. And I believe that protecting them, I am honouring his sacrifice."

Clark smiled at her, he understood.

* * *

She was the only one left alive right now who had known Steve while he still lived, and not just from stories. It was up to her to tell his story, and she would. Just so that his memory could stay alive.


End file.
